dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Unknown History Saga
The Unknown History Saga is a secret post-game story arc in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Unlike the game's previous sagas, the Future Warrior is not the central protagonist as they are simply a witness to its events which are recorded on Time Scrolls. Plot After collecting 5 Distorted Time Eggs from the five time rift anomalies that had appeared in Conton City, Chronoa reveals they were created by Towa in an attempt to replicate Tokitoki's Egg artificially, but failed and surmises that Towa either decided to use them for another purpose or simply to get rid of them. Regardless, this resulted in the creation of the five time rift anomalies. Chronoa decides to allow the time rifts anomalies to remain as they are harmless. Saiyan Pride through the Ages! Afterwards Trunks informs the Warrior that they have been summoned by Chronoa. Chronoa reveals that when Bardock dragged Mira into the time rift, something happened. Elder Kai tells them he would like to show them just what had happened after Bardock pulled Mira into the time rift using the Time Scroll. In Age ???, the Future Warrior and Xeno Trunks observe Bardock pull Mira into the rift, resulting in a fierce battle between the two. Mira states he had no idea Bardock was so powerful and that defeating him will be proof of his strength. He is surprised that Bardock still wants to fight him, but Bardock says it is the perfect opportunity for him as there is no one around to interfere with their battle. Bardock reveals his anger over being manipulated and having his body tampered with, telling Mira that he will regret having made him stronger. Mira comments that it is strange that no matter how much Bardock has powered up, he never expected he'd be able to hold out against him for as long as he has. He calls Bardock a monster as he keeps increasing his power as he's fighting. Bardock states he has barely begun to get angry yet and then transforms into his Super Saiyan form. Mira is surprised that Bardock is capable of such a transformation and that he had no idea he would be so powerful, before stating that defeating him will be definitive proof of his strength. Bardock asks if he is trying to prove his strength to Towa and states that if that is his reason for fighting than Mira is a lot dumber than he thought. Bardock admits Mira is strong but swears he is not about to lose to someone like him before transforming into Super Saiyan 2. Mira is confused by Bardock's seemingly endless strength and can't believe that Bardock is able to overpower him despite having a higher power level than him. Bardock states that if Mira puts all his faith in numbers, then he is even dumber than he thought, enraging Bardock causing him to transform even further to Super Saiyan 3 stunning Mira who is aghast that Bardock was even capable of transforming into Super Saiyan 3. SSJ3 Bardock decides to finish their battle and defeats Mira. Later the defeated Mira awakens with Bardock no where to be found. Mira reveals that he always wondered what it would feel like and that he now understands the thing that Bardock and others had that he didn't, an indomitable fighting spirit and will. Back at the Time Nest, Trunks is amazed that Bardock managed to defeat Mira. Chronoa surmises that his defeat at the hands of Bardock is what drove him to ignore Towa's orders in the final battle in a bid to push himself beyond his limitations, as Bardock had during their battle in the Time Rift. Chronoa states the fight with Bardock seemed to have caused Mira's very nature to change deep down. Xeno Trunks wonders what will happen to Bardock now, as he was no longer in the Time Rift when Mira regained consciousness. Chronoa wonders what that could mean and Elder Kai states that from the instant their battle ended until the time Mira regained consciousness, history just... disappeared. He surmises that the clash of their super powers in one location caused some kind of anomaly in the time rift. Chronoa asks the Future Warrior their opinion on what happened to Bardock. If the Future Warrior says he disappeared, Elder Kai considers that with such a tremendous battle in such an unstable place they should probably just expect the worst. Trunks states they may be right as the power of a Super Saiyan 3 is immense but it is a great drain on one's energy and with such a sudden awakening and violent explosion of power, he could have obliterated himself. However Trunks states that their fierce battle could have also torn a hole in the rift itself, causing Bardock to be sucked into a whole other dimension, which Chronoa states is another possibility. Chronoa states that if that is the case then they might see him again and that they have to continue their investigations. If the Future Warrior suggests that Bardock is fighting somewhere else, Xeno Trunks will state that battle was fought with such sheer intensity that if the rift did rupture, it wouldn't exactly be a surprise and that if they think about it that way then Bardock could have been sucked into a whole other dimension. Trunks however explains that he heard that turning Super Saiyan 3 comes at the expense of extreme exhaustion and with such a sudden awakening and violent explosion of power he could have obliterated himself. Chronoa states they are both possibilities and if Bardock is still alive they are bound to run into him sooner or later. She then tells them they have to get back to their investigations into history. Regardless of the Warrior's choice, Chronoa then thanks Trunks for all his input on the matter. Resolute Trunks - History Is Born Trunks tells the Warrior they have once again been summoned by Chronoa, however tells them that they will have to go it alone this time as he has been asked to look into something else by Chronoa. Elder Kai is surprised by Trunks' absence, but Chronoa explains she had sent him on an another assignment. She reveals there has been yet another change in history and that ordinarily she would ask them to fix it right away but wants them to take a look at the altered timeline first. In the altered timeline of Age 780, the warrior witnesses Future Trunks as he is about to defy Chronoa's wishes and fight alongside Gohan but is stopped by the Future Warrior and Gohan flies off to confront the Androids alone as he willing goes off to his death. Through the scroll, the Warrior observes Gohan's battle with Future Android 17 & Future Android 18. The battle plays out much as it did in the original history, that is until the sudden appearance of Super Saiyan Xeno Trunks, who decides to defy Chronoa's wishes and save his mentor from dying at the hands of the Androids. Gohan asks what he is doing and Trunks apologizes to both Chronoa and his fellow Time Patrollers, stating he has made up his mind and will not abandon his master, despite knowing that it will alter history. Android 18 and 17 are confused by the appearance of a now adult Trunks. 18 recognizes Trunks from her earlier encounter with his past teenage self and 17 states he doesn't know what kind of trick Trunks pulled, but growing a few inches won't be enough to save him. Trunks tells him not to be so sure about that. As the battle intensifies, Gohan tells Trunks to run, as if he dies they will lose everything. However Trunks refuses to run and states he won't leave him behind a second time. Gohan tells Trunks to leave him behind, but Trunks refuses saying that he came to save him. Seeing his pupil in danger causes Gohan's latent power to awaken allowing him to increase his power to the point he is able to overpower the androids. 17 is surprised by Gohan's newfound strength and Gohan states that it is due to his many years of practice and training. Gohan asks his father Future Goku to lend him his strength to end this battle for good. Gohan soon realizes he has the power within him to defeat the Androids, causing 18 to tell him not to get ideas above his station and states she will destroy him in an instant. Gohan then swears to Piccolo, Krillin, and everyone else who was killed by 17 and 18 that he will finally avenge them. Epilogue Eventually Gohan and Trunks manage to completely destroy both 17 and 18. Gohan is relieved that it is finally over. Gohan states that now their world is peaceful once again he is looking forward to a little bit of rest and that he is feeling good already now that the fate of the world is not weighing on his shoulders, to which Trunks agrees. Afterwards Gohan asks Trunks why he came as he thought he told him to stay away. Trunks cannot find the words to answer him, causing Gohan to ask him if he knows he shouldn't have come to aid him. Trunks tells Gohan he is right as what he did was unforgivable and that he can never return to that world again, but that he couldn't bear to see history plagued by anymore unhappiness such as the future timeline he originated from. Xeno Trunks tells Gohan its fine and that he doesn't regret his decision as they managed to save the world, after all due to his actions. Gohan agrees and thinks he already said too much. He tells Xeno Trunks that he owes him one as it is thanks to him that they were able to defeat 17 & 18. Gohan reveals he is proud of what a really strong fighter he turned into and that they could use someone as strong as him to protect this world. Xeno Trunks says he would be honored and that when Future Cell shows up in a few years the two of them should be able to defeat him easily. He also states that they will need to do something about Cell's egg in this era and then remembers that they will need to do something about the slumbering Future Majin Buu as well. Future Gohan is confused as he is unaware of the existence of Cell or Buu. Trunks explains that he knows what the future has in store for their world and that he has to use that knowledge to restore peace. Amazed, Gohan states he is like their very own crystal ball due to his knowledge of future events. However Gohan decides they must first tell the Future Bulma and Future Trunks teenage self of that era that the androids have been defeated and get him introduced to them. Future Trunks agrees and states that he thinks his mother will be a little shocked to find out that she has suddenly gained an extra son. Gohan tells him not to worry as he is sure she will be happy to hear the extra pitter-patter of little feet, causing Trunks to laugh at Gohan's choice of words. Back in Age 852, Chronoa reveals that this change in history came about from the conflict with Xeno Trunks. Elder Kai states that it must have happened when the Trunks of their timeline met with Future Gohan. Chronoa states that this history is all wrong, but that she is sure a peaceful future awaits them down them further down the line and it is possible that that is the future that Xeno Trunks is so intent on reaching. Elder Kai however reminds them that leaving changes in history is dangerous as they can be the catalyst for further deviations in history just like the one that created the timeline they just witnessed. Chronoa asks the Future Warrior if they should fix this distortion or leave the timeline as is. If the Future Warrior suggests they leave it, Chronoa states they might be right. She then says she will take their feelings into consideration but reminds them she has final say on the matter. If the Future Warrior suggests they fix it, Elder Kai says they made the obvious choice and Chronoa says she understand how they feel and that she will bear in mind all that has been said but that the final decision is up to her. It is left unclear as to whether Chronoa decided to fix the change or allowed it to remain as an alternate future timeline, so Xeno Trunks could live happily with Future Gohan in the timeline he created. Afterwards, Chronoa explains to the Future Warrior that the distortion that caused Xeno Trunks to defy her was created naturally by Towa's Distorted Time Eggs as they have the power to create changes in history based on the emotions of those who inhabit them. She goes on further saying that timeline was the result of Xeno Trunks' desire to save his master. Though it is unclear if Chronoa fixed or allowed that timeline to remain, regardless Xeno Trunks appears inside the Time Nest as if nothing happened, indicating that she either chose to fix it or that the Xeno Trunks that saved Gohan was another alternate timeline counterpart of Xeno Trunks created by the alterations to history. Battles Featured *Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) vs. Mira *Future Gohan (Base, Future Super Saiyan) & Xeno Trunks (Future Super Saiyan) vs. Future Android 17 & Future Android 18 Episodes *43. Saiyan Pride through the Ages! *44. Resolute Trunks - History Is Born See Also *A Desperate Future Saga *The Masked Saiyan Saga *Warrior from the Demon World Saga Site Navigation Category:Sagas Category:Video game levels